


Get Lucky

by Mel_will_not_smell



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Komaeda singing, and Hinata wants to sleep, no one sleeps though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_will_not_smell/pseuds/Mel_will_not_smell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is about to go to sleep, but Komaeda bursts in right before he can sleep and makes a night no one will be sleeping through.</p>
<p>Post Despair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a dumb headcanon I made up at like 1 AM, it's just some random comedy thingy so I hope you guys enjoy it!

Hinata is laying in his bed after the Monokuma announcement. For once it seems like he'll be able to get a good nights sleep. That's what he thought anyways, until he heard rapid knocks on his door with someone whisper screaming "Hinata-kun" over and over. 

It was pretty obvious who it was, but Hinata was tired and didn't feel like getting up so he just shouted at the totally not Komaeda to go away and let him sleep. Sadly, that didn't work. Instead Komaeda barged into Hinata's cabin, not caring that Hinata was now burying his head under his pillow and groaning. 

"Hinata-kun! Get up! I need you to come with me to do something!" Komaeda quietly yelled at him. When Hinata still refused to budge, Komaeda attempted to pick him up. And failed to pick him up. "Fine then, if you don't want to go to my place I guess I'll have to do it here then."

Komaeda ran out of the cabin surprisingly fast, and quickly Hinata tried to barricade the door using his body. When Komaeda did make it back, he easily opened the door, which caused Hinata to fly backwards, which was weird saying Komaeda couldn't even pick him up, but whatever. 

Komaeda held up what looks to be a radio. Hinata had no idea what he was doing so he just sat back and watched. Slowly Komaeda inserted a disc into the said radio, and turned up the volume all the way. Then he pressed play. 

A smooth groove started to settle in, when Hinata noticed what song was playing. It was Get Lucky. Of course Komaeda would play that song. To his suprise though Komaeda started to chime in with the lyrics. And he was like, an actual good singer. And so he just sat back and enjoyed the mini concert being presented to him. 

When the song ended though, it just started playing again. And again. And again. He's got this song on loop doesn't he? Jerk. 

Deciding that he didn't want to put up with this anymore, Hinata asked Komaeda why he was doing this. He just replied with, you gotta stay up all night to get lucky. This guy really was a lunatic. 

After about an hour of putting up with this song and Komaeda still singing it, Hinata just decided to sleep through it. That idea would have worked if Mr. Marshmallow Hair didn't decide to go up to his ear and start screaming the lyrics into it, which resulted in him sitting up clutching his heart from the heart attack he surely just suffered from. He just wanted to sleep!

Suddenly, someone was knocking on the door again. This time Souda showed up, complaining on how he can't get any sleep because a certain person was being too loud. They were neighbors, so of course he would hear it. 

Komaeda refused to stop singing, and even trapped Souda in with them. Like earlier, he picked up his voice when anyone started to doze off. By now Hinata was sick of this song. 

Slowly more and more people flooded in Hinata's small cabin, some complaining about the noise, some just curious, and some wanting to join in. And whenever a person entered the cabin, Komaeda made sure they couldn't leave. 

The worst part of the experience was when Ibuki came in though. Although Souda was distracted by Sonia dozing off slowly next to Gundham, this ripped his attention away from them. How, exactly? Ibuki brought her guitar with her. And started playing Bring Me To Life. Which does not sound good with Get Lucky may I add. 

Souda gave a crazed look at Hinata, as he was slowly loosing his mind, and Hinata returned the glare. They just stared at eachother weirdly as the obnoxious music just looped over and over, until it was finally morning, and Komaeda decided that he did it because he played it up to the sun, with good fun, and now he is lucky I guess. 

Everyone else pretty much passed out as Komaeda happily skipped out the door. What is wrong with that guy?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok it's like 3 AM now, I don't even know why I wrote this. I'm working on my other fanfic too, it's just I've had lack of ideas. I suck at writing seriously so I guess this was my break. Anyways, I'll make more stuff like this when I create a crazy headcanon like this one.


End file.
